


Like Real People Do

by shieldsheafson



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldsheafson/pseuds/shieldsheafson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate decides she wants the brothers to teach her how to kiss. Short little ficlet request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Hozier's song "Like Real People Do"

"You…do realize I’ve kissed before, right?" 

They were sitting at the table in the motel room they’d rented, greasy burger bag between them. Seth was finishing off his burger, Richie had devoured his in the first five seconds. Kate looked between both of them, hands folded in her lap but fingers twitching. Richie shrugged slightly, looking back down at the wrappers in his hands. 

"I’m not saying you haven’t kissed, I’m just saying it’s probably likely you don’t know how to kiss. Not a lot of practice besides some church boy, right? You need experience. So I’ll say it again. We should teach you how to kiss." 

 

"Now hang on," Seth said, swallowing the last of his food in a rush. "Kate’s big enough to decide for herself how to do whatever she wants to do with her mouth, okay? I for one am not going to play teacher to some girl," he looked towards her, "no offense. She doesn’t need to pick up on my bad habits. And besides, I didn’t have a teacher when I was her age." Richie gave him a look. Seth narrowed his eyes but said nothing more, crumpling his burger wrappings. 

"I have a voice here too, considering this is my lesson, right?" said Kate, leaning back in her chair. "Say…I wouldn’t mind that." She felt her face warm but kept her expression neutral.

"What?" barked Seth in surprise as both brothers looked straight at her. Richie’s mouth twitched into a small smile. Seth held up his hands. "Okay wait-"

"No, you know what?" Kate said, pushing back her chair firmly and standing. "I agree with Richie. I think you should…" She looked down at her hands, swallowing her nervousness. "I think you should teach me how to kiss. Kiss properly." She nodded towards Richie, who began to stand. "Come on now. Before I change my mind."

Seth pushed his chair back. “Wait a second, princess,” he began, but Richie cut him off, giving him another look over his shoulder. 

"Kate decided what she wants, brother. Sounds like you’re the one who’s got the reservations here. And you’re a full grown man." 

"Shut up," Seth retorted, but swallowed any more words as he looked toward Kate. She gave him a small nod and a smile, then walked towards the bed, sitting on the edge. Richie advanced toward her, keeping his eyes on her face. Seth hung back slightly, thinking quite suddenly that they probably should all brush their teeth first. 

"I want you to kiss me," Kate said, reaching out her hand towards Richie. "Not like you did…back then. Kiss me like you mean it." He took her hand moving to sit beside her. 

"I don’t want to hurt you," he said quietly. Seth made a noise.

Kate shook her head with a smile. “Relax. I’m not a china doll. Just kiss me alread-“ 

And Richie was there, lips against hers like she was holy water and he was a dying man. Her lips were soft, moist and sweet,  _like cake_  he thought with an internal chuckle. She tasted like peppermint, vanilla and sweet wine, no trace of their fast food lunch on her lips. He hesitated for a swift second, unsure of where his hands should fall, but she brought one up to her neck and he sifted his fingers through her hair, thick and glossy and soft. He placed his other hand on her waist; he could feel her pulse against his fingertips, and she smelled decadent, absolutely wonderful,  _delicious_  even, but this was just a kiss.

He took her bottom lip between his teeth softly, and felt her inhale sharply. He smirked. Church boy didn’t have this coming, did he? He nipped at her lip and she let out a small noise, which startled him into thinking he’d hurt her. He began to pull away but her hand was suddenly pressing the back of his neck closer, and  _damn_  if that didn’t feel good there, like she really did want him, like they belonged there like that, touching in that chaste kind of intimacy. He rolled his tongue over the same spot on her lip and she moaned softly, opening her lips a little to invite him. But he hung back, teasing her with soft nips and licks, gentle and sacred and pure.

It could have been seconds, or minutes, it was hard to tell with the loud beating of her heart in his ears. But Kate pulled away, breathing heavily. Her cheeks were flushed and he looked at her as she opened her eyes. “Richie,” she breathed, and he could swear he would never love to hear his name more than when it tumbled from her lips, more of a whisper than a word. It made him feel holy.

"I feel like I should give you two some privacy," Seth said flatly, still leaning against the table. "Preacher’s daughter round two, or something like that."

"Get over here, asshole, you’ve got to show her how you French," said Richie with a smirk, turning towards his brother. Kate grew warmer next to him, but he kept his hand in her hair, fingers running through it comfortingly. "She doesn’t bite." 

"Ha ha," Seth retorted, walking over. "I don’t know brother, it seemed like your little teenage dream from five seconds ago was going real swimmingly. I’d hate to fuck it up." He hovered over them, looking from Kate’s flushed face to Richie’s expression of calm. 

"I want to taste both of you," Kate blurted, shifting her body towards Seth. "I do." She looked up at him, bringing her other hand from Richie’s arm towards Seth. He sighed, but took it and sat on her other side, angling his body against her back. 

"Well let’s see if I’ve got anything on those boys in church, shall we?" he said, grinning at his brother over her shoulder before leaning forward to kiss the preacher’s daughter. 


End file.
